


The Strangest

by paupotter_4869



Series: A Love Much Greater Than A Dream [1]
Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupotter_4869/pseuds/paupotter_4869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post The Host storyline. Wanda's confused about Ian's feelings after meeting Burns. Afterwards, in one of the raids, Wanda holds a conversation with an amicable and non suspicious Soul, or so she thought, till  the Soul conspicuously follows her to the truck where Jared, Ian, Mel and Burns are waiting to go back to the caves and their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strangest

**Author's Note:**

> All credit to Stephanie Meyer's work. Enjoy!

I feel his arms around my waist and under my head, both as a pillow and as a blanket. This has been going on for quite a long time--enough time, I'd dare say. Not the sleeping arrangements: we've been comfortably using only one of the beds in our dormitory for months now. But the one thing that is new and uncommon are Ian's manners. He's usually so nice, caring and sweet that I've come to take as a personal grudge the moody way he's been acting lately. During the day he avoids working with me around the caves; and at night, we barely talk anymore. He just cuddles me till we fall asleep. I wouldn't find it inconvenient if Ian wasn't holding me a bit too tight and tense, or if he kissed me or touched me like he used to. I've grown accustomed to human emotions and now I I've come to crave his touch, I want to be intimate with him again. But now he's the one who seems not to want it. So I've made up my mind and, obviously, I'll talk this out with my sister. 

I wait till Ian's sound asleep--not such a long wait, since lately he's been working like a dog, probably to fall asleep more easily and avoid having to talk to me, as if that were too hard for him--and I carefully push away his arms and slide out of bed, covering him again with the blanket. He hasn't budged an inch so I leave the dormitory, fighting the urge to kiss him on the lips or the forehead, figuring it'd only make things worse at this point. I run as fast and quietly as possible to Mel and Jared's dormitory. Thank Goodness, they're not in the middle of another sexual intercourse; the ratio of their intimate relationships, numerous when Mel had her own body back, has dropped as months passed by. 

"Mel? Mel, are you awake? Can you come out? Please? Mel?" I whisper outside their door. It appears they haven't heard me, so I try again, and again, and again, till my whispers aren't actually that low anymore, and someone sleeping nearby begs--I recognize Kyle's grunt--that I go to bed. 

"You go back to sleep!" I reply, refusing to leave. I need this. I need to talk to my sister and I am going to. One thing I've learnt from humans is their stubbornness.

My outburst finally awakes someone from the dormitory, as I hear stirring inside and yawns. 

"What is it?" asks Jared, barely understandable. Great. I didn't mean to wake him up. Though we don't hold a grudge against each other for everything that's happened, I don't feel very comfortable around him. Of course, he's nice, polite and I know he won't attack me again, nor physically or verbally, but even so, whenever I'm close to him I can't help feel nervous. I've concluded it's due to his body. My actual host is so tiny and weak that is naturally threatened by someone so big, muscled and strong as Jared. 

I push aside these thoughts. "Jared, I need to borrow Mel for a second," I beg. 

"This late? What can possibly be going on," he demands in a grunt, more clearly, waking up. Despite his complaints, I hear how he turns around and whispers to Mel for her to wake up too. 

"Please, it's important." 

"I bet it is," he scowls under his breath. And then, speaking in an immensely more sweet voice, he talks to his girlfriend. "Mel, honey, go outside before Wanda wakes everybody inside these caves. Come on, honey." 

Mel awakes a few seconds later and in no time she's up, dressed and ready to go. After all, this isn't the first time when one of us were to fetch our sister from her boyfriend's dormitory late at night. Understanding something's up after looking at me in the eye for just a second, Mel doesn't hesitate to leave Jared by himself at this hour; she closes the door of the dormitory and without saying a word, she takes my hand and leads me to the kitchens. As we walk by, we hear snoring and deep breaths coming from every dormitory of the caves. Jared was just exaggerating--I didn't make that much of a fuss. 

Though we know this caves like the back of our hands and we don't need them, Mel lightens a couple of candles as we sit down in one of the tables of the kitchen. She takes as well a couple of bottles of water and offers me one, warning me with one of her looks that I better take it. Now that we don't have to ration our supplies, I guess it won't matter to anyone that we'd take an extra bottle of water. I drink a couple gulps, nervous, wishing I could go and bake like I use to do during my lessons, to calm my nerves, but I do know this is not the time for it. After all, I remind myself that I can talk about anything with Mel, even if it was stupid--though, on second thought, I'd get my ass kicked if I'd waken her this late for nothing. 

"Wanda, we leave tomorrow morning for a raid," yawns Mel. She's put off the complaints till now, where she can express them out loud without bothering anyone. "You should be having a good night's sleep." 

"I couldn't have slept a minute inside that dormitory."

This obviously surprises Mel, whose yawns stop at once and whose eyes open gradually, as she grasps the problem.

"Has something happened with Ian, Wanda?"

"I don't know," I confess in a whine, dropping my head to my hands. "I don't know," I repeat, because that's the only thing I can say right now that's completely true. "I thought we were great, I haven't seen this coming..."

"Come on, come on..." soothes Mel, resting a hand over my head, patting me soothly. "Take a deep breath and tell me everything." 

I do as she says and explain everything the best I can, which I must say, isn't much. I've only noticed that Ian doesn't touched me, talks to me, looks at me or acts around me the way he did before I was put inside this body. Well, maybe I exaggerate, I correct myself after receiving one of Mel's stern looks. Not that long ago. But certainly, shortly after. 

"Maybe ever since we met Nathan, Burns and the rest of that humans cell?", she suggests. 

" _Yes!!_ " I shout. My yell's too loud and it echoes through the caves. We both stare the tunnels, a bit in fright, in case I've actually managed to wake someone up twice in a row. But after a couple minutes everything's still and quiet and we both breathe calmly, staring at each other again. Mel's got a grin in her lips that I don't understand, as if she's figured something out.

"Do you think he's mad at me?" I ask, concerned. It's the worst I could think of. 

But Mel simply bursts out laughing, though she's visibly tried to conceal it, holding both my hands close to her. 

"No!, no, Wanda, sweet, young Wanda. Of course he's not mad at you," she says, reassuring me in her own special way, by also insulting me mockingly. "What could you have possibly done to make him be angry at you?" 

"I don't know," I shrug again, as I honestly have no idea what's got Ian so upset and gloomy. 

On the other hand, Mel seems completely relaxed, her whole body trembling because of her efforts of containing the laughter. 

"Go ahead, laugh all you want at my expense," I exclaim, a bit annoyed. She gets my humor and state of mind and finally stops laughing, but she hasn't let go of me, which is why I haven't left the kitchens. Not because I couldn't have escaped her grip, but instead, because I didn't want to. I find this hold reassuring, even when she's been laughing at me. That's what having a family means--I've only learnt this recently, and during my twelfth existence. It is indeed never too late to learn something new. 

"Oh, Wanda," she sighs finally. "You're still a human child." 

"Maybe," I grant reluctantly, a bit annoyed that she, above anybody else, is still treating me like a baby. But luckily she hasn't said that with her condescending voice, which would have made it all that much worse at this moment. 

“Ian's not mad at you," she repeats. "He’s mad at Burns.” 

This wasn't at all what I was expecting. My bad humor disappears at once and I stare at my sister for a few seconds before I can find words to speak again. “Why? Isn’t he the living proof that this world still has a chance?” 

“I think you’re that proof, dear Wanda,” replies Mel sweetly, caressing my cheek. 

"Thank you," I barely manage to whisper, holding back tears. This body's too emotional, unlike Mel was. "But I still don't understand. Burns and I mean hope to all of you, don't we? Why would he--?" 

"He's jealous," she stops me. "Burns is the only other Soul you've ever met that has voluntarily turned his back to the Soul's side. We forced Sunny to live like this. You and Burns, you're two of a kind. I'm guessing he just wanted to give the two of you some time and space. After all, you've been together quite some time ever since you met." 

"That's--You've said it yourself, I only talked to him because we share our existence and state of mind--"

"Hey, I understand, you don't have to answer to me."

"I thought Ian understood me." 

"And he does," she says, looking me straight in the eye. "He's the most caring, comprehensive human of us all, probably." 

"That, he is," I confess in a whisper. I've said so more than once and more than twice: Ian's the only human I've ever met who could naturally be a true, whole-heartedly Soul. Sometimes I've wondered if our existence would have been so much simpler if a Soul copy of Ian existed in my Origin planet, and if a human copy of me existed here at the Earth. I've disregarded such thoughts at once, obviously, as I wouldn't want to be with anyone else besides Ian, anywhere else besides the Earth. I'm happy where I am and I thought he was too.

"He probably also understands that Burns and you are the only two Souls who think alike and, most of all, have acted accordingly, becoming a pariah to both worlds," resumes Mel, serious voice. 

But that doesn't make any sense. "He doesn't know that. Probability is that--"

"Wanda, I mean that you're the one who understands everything Burn's been thinking and feeling ever since he abandoned the Soul community, and he's the only one who can understand what you've suffered ever since the Healer implanted you inside my body. This creates some kind of connection, wether you want it or not."

"It may be so, but our relationship doesn't mean anything else beyond that!", I exclaim in despair. Now I'm the one who's angry--or as mad as a Soul could ever be infuriated--angry at me for not realizing this, angry at Ian for thinking such stupid things about Burns and me, angry that he didn't dare to confront me and ask me about it. "Haven't I proven that I vowed my heart and Soul to Ian, and him alone?"

"Believe me, you did," she assures with a grunt, and in any other kind of situation, I'd laugh. I still remember clearly her disgust whenever I was with Ian, even when we were just holding hands, using her own body. I still remember her hate towards the man, which thankfully has disappeared. 

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I demand. 

"I guess he just needs to be reminded that he's the one you love," she shrugs, sending me a flashing smile. 

"Why? He already knows that." 

"We humans are very short-term memory, we need constant reminders as to not take things for granted," she replies and I'm not sure if I distinguish a mocking tone somewhere in there. "Specially nowadays, when everything we own and hold dear can vanish in the blink of an eye."

"But does it mean he doesn't trust me? I've told him time and time again that I love him, that I, with my whole Soul--"

"Hey, I said convince him, not me," Mel interjects, raising both hands to stop my babbling. "I have every faith in you. If your existence has shown something to me, is that I believe you can achieve almost anything. You're actually the proof that the world can change back to what it was before the invasion. I think Ian knows that too, and that that is why he fears he'll lose you. You're so precious, you could leave at any time." 

After these words, I have to swallow a tight knot forming in my throat, along with the tears in my eyes, before I can find the strength to speak again without my voice shaking. They all know I wouldn't leave them, no matter what; I don't have to remind her of that. Even when she's just said humans need reminders of those simple things, and even when I've noticed she's really concerned about me leaving unannounced, like I tried to do once before, I know as well I don't have to reassure my sister. I couldn't phantom an existence without her, in or outside my mind. I'd go crazy.

"Thanks," I murmur, barely audible. To conceal appearances, I stand from the table, avoiding her gaze. "I think I'll go speak with Ian." 

"I think that's a great idea," confirms her, leaning on her chair while she watches me walk away. "And kick his ass from me for being such a worry dick-head," she shouts at my back, knowing pretty well I won't do anything of that sort. 

I run back to my dormitory, resenting on the back of my head that I haven't accompanied Mel back to hers, or wished her goodnight. Guessing she'll forgive me, I enter the room, where Ian hasn't moved an inch on the bed, much less realized my absence. I know I should probably follow Mel's advice and have a long talk with him, talk reason into this insecure, sweet man I love, but I know there's another way to make him realize I love no-one but him. So I jump into bed, carelessly this time, as to wake him up. Before he can talk, before he can cuddle me again, before he falls asleep again, I kiss him on the lips, pushing him down. He's fully awake now, as he embraces me with both his arms, following my lead even when he doesn't understand what's going on. But he doesn't put any strong fight, unlike so many other times when I engaged intimate contact with him, and we enjoy a quiet, brief and yet passionate sex in the middle of the night. And less than thirty minutes later, I can feel in the way he holds me, breathes deeply against my hair and smiles into the darkness, that his doubts have disappeared. Just in case, now I follow Mel's advice.

"I love you," I say, holding his chin towards my face, though it's too dark to really see each other. "I, the Soul called Wanderer, love you, human Ian O'Shea. Is that understood?" I demand.

He laughs briefly at my manners and pushes me against his chest. And though I lose my grip on his chin, he answers me eventually. 

"Yes, I know and I understand," he murmurs. "I'm sorry."

"Well, next time be a man and talk to me instead of shying me away," I say, unable to stay mad at him after the amazing sex we have had, hitting him painlessly on the arm. 

"OK, I will," he laughs. "I love you too, you know," he adds, leaning in to kiss my head.

"Good," I whisper, leaning comfortably against his chest. His arms surround me and now I don't feel those tense muscles that have hold me for the past weeks, but rather the caring, tender arms from a loving man. I hope this has actually helped him forget all of his worries and that I don't have to remind him everyday of who I truly love. Though it is nice to tell him so and to make love with him--these are two of my most precious and favorite experiences of this existence.

Sadly, our love and trust is put to test way too earlier than what I'd expected them to be.

Next morning, Mel convinces Jeb and the rest of the raid travelers to postpone the journey a couple hours, till after lunch. I don't know how she's done it, maybe with some security argument, but she's achieved to do so without mentioning my name, which I appreciate--wouldn't want to be the center of attention once again in these caves. Not that I'd have noticed today: I'm more focused on Ian, who's decided he won't let go of my hand, or let me out of his sight today. Not for a second he leaves my side, while having breakfast, while bathing--not that I mind, as I can myself observe with what humans'd call carnal desire his slim, muscled body--and while preparing for the raid, alongside with Jared, Mel, Jeb, Jamie and Burns. Mel's brother and uncle won't be joining us, but they enjoy these things way too much as to not let them take their part. 

Jared's the only one who seems unhappy about the postponement, and he walks all morning around the caves angry, speaking only when he's talked to, helping with the chores only when Jeb half threatens to get his rifle. I just hope he's not angry at me, because he knows I'm the reason for the delay, and I beg his mood change for the better before we leave, or else I won't be able to cope with it. Luckily, I see him and Mel talk in various occasions and later, Mel would tell me--remind me, actually, as I've known the man better than most, through her eyes--that Jared's not really mad at anyone or anything in particular, he simply is a man of action and doesn't like unexplained or unnecessary delays. But since I'm the main actor now on these raids, he can't really say anything against it. 

"Come on, people, let's go or else the stores'll be closed," he orders after lunch, as soon as we've devoured our scrambled eggs.

Not being able to contradict him, we stand and follow him to the caves' entrance, followed by half our family. It's a common tradition to bid farewell to the raiders who leave, but it certainly has lost its significance. Before, the raiders risked their lives by going out there; now, with me taking part in these missions, they've turned into zero-risk missions. If we were to lose our minds, we could go out during any time of the day for a last minute errand. Of course, we're not that stupid, though I've suggested it sometime, when the need arose. Jeb, Jamie, Doc and the rest of our family wish us good luck and hope to see us again in less than twenty-four hours. Since it's not a big full re-supplying mission the period of time is more than enough. Though they still imply spending at least one night in the outside world, which still freaks all of my human companions out. I understand them and, secretly, thank for Burns' presence. He's as much at ease as myself out there, though it does feel strange to be among so many Souls and not belonging with them anymore. Without mentioning the stealing, of course. Even Ian can't see my point of view on this one, and Burns does, but I push that thought aside. I'm doing this for my family, it's a necessity, I know that.

We shop for a couple hours in a few different towns, following the agreed protocol. Burns and I take turns entering each shop, and so do our guardians, following us to help us carry the bags and to protect us, just in case. They're never needed, that's why it's not such a big deal that Ian follows me almost every time it's my turn to shop. Besides his too stressful custody, leaving me to beg for Mel to follow me instead, the raids are usually uneventful.

It is true, though, that night-time comes too early and we have to wrap the mission up sooner than planned. That's when I partially understand Jared's concerns: he prefers to spend the day outside, shopping, and stopping at night in the middle of the road mid-way to the caves. There's a sense of calm and security knowing we're headed home. Now, we are forced to rent hotel rooms to spend the night in, away from the caves, sleeping "in the midst of our enemy", knowing that next morning we have a mission to finish. The situation is indeed much different coming from a human's perspective; and hence, I am forced to calm all of them down before entering the motel we've chosen. Also, it doesn't help that we have to rent three separate rooms, one for Mel and Jared, one for Ian and me and another separate one for Burns; they fear that if something were to happen to one of us, the rest wouldn't know it till it was too late. We can't refute that argument, we can only say that as long as we act natural, Souls won't suspect from us.

And they really don't. Next morning, before the sun's dawning, we've already paid and we're half-asleep on the half-full truck, out of harm's way and not even Jared could find any reason to be paranoid about.

When we get to Salomé city, only a few minutes after the opening of the stores and supermarkets--another thing that is different than when humans had control over their world is Soul's punctuality--it's my turn to go shopping.

"It's OK, Mel can join me," I say, stopping Ian, as he was on his way to descend the truck as well to follow me.

"You sure?" he asks. 

"Completely. See you in a bit," I bid farewell, closing the truck's door before he can object again. He wouldn't dare to make a fuss when there are, at least, half a dozen Souls present. And so, I take hold of Mel's arm and cross the parking lot headed to the shop's entrance. 

"I see you talked to Ian," notices Mel with a smirk on her face. 

"Not _talked_ really," I specify, containing a burst of laughter. "But, overall, yes, we did fix things between us."

"Please don't go into any sordid details," she begs, keeping the conversation casual, as we enter the shop and we're greeted by two wide-smiles security Souls. "Though I'm glad you're better."

"Thanks. Well, you should get a trolley", I suggest. With my weak, tiny body, usually it's my guardian the one who does all the lifting and carrying, which all in all, leaves me almost empty-handed. They could almost do these things by themselves, were they not so afraid of talking with other Souls. They do speak freely with Burns and me, it isn't that much different now.

Of course, today's not the moment to encourage social skills into my human family, so I focus on the task at my hands, kneeling to grab five or six boxes of different kind of cereals and throwing them all to the trolley without really looking at what I've just chosen. This goes on for at least ten minutes, while Mel and I walk through the various shelves, taking numerous boxes at a time. Soup, beaf, cans of peas, lentils, beans, and chickpea, eggs, tomatoes, bags of fruits. Within minutes the trolley's completely full, with the only exception of water.

"The bottles of water were on the other side of the aisle", says Melanie. I notice she's talked in a whisper and that she's panting and that manner of speaking and acting makes me worried, plus her watery eyes and her sweaty body, till I realize we've been in here for too long--longer than her nerves can truly handle. The place is crowded with Souls already, passing by us inconspicuously, though that doesn't diminish her fright. And like she's just pointed out, the water's right at the opposite side of where we are. She's not going to cross the whole shop again.

I nod, understanding her feelings. I wouldn't push her to it either.

"Be right back. Wait for me here, OK?" I suggest, patting her hand reassuringly. She nods as an answer and I turn around. I walk for a few feet and then, noticing Mel's stare on the back of my neck, I speed up the pace, knowing she truly needs to get out of here before something bad happens. At least, we won't lose sight of each other and hence, we'll be able to control each other.

I'm so used to being with someone stronger and taller than me that I don't think the problems of my tiny body till it's too late. We usually take a couple of the biggest gallons in every shop we go to; but there's no way I'll be able to take it to the other side of the store by myself, not even dragging them. Which of course, I can't do, or I'll attract too much attention.

Because stubbornness is the only trait I've inherited from Mel, I try either way. And, as it could have been predicted, I almost fall to the ground along with the gallons, which are almost heavier than me. I stand up as best as I can and value the weight I must carry, the length and my actual strength. I already know the equation's solution isn't exactly advantageous on me.

But seemingly, I forgot to add to the equation the Soul's natural abnegation habits. 

"May I help you with that, ma'am?" asks a concerned and helpful voice of a man behind me. I search for Mel's terrified look before turning around, discovering that the Soul who's offered to help me doesn't even work at the supermarket. But upon seeing another Soul in need, it is compulsory for us to come to the aid of the companion. 

"If I may say so, I think you're trying to carry a bit too much," he says with a faint, light laughter, signaling with a nod of his head the gallons on the floor. 

"It appears so," I laugh, trying to hide my nervousness. 

"Would you like for me to carry these?" he offers, already bowing to grab them both. Before I can think of a way to stop him, another pair of hands appear before us and take the gallons from us. I stand up already knowing who is it. 

"It's alright, that's why my sister's here," I reply, trying to maintain a polite façade while Mel glares at the both of us briefly before looking at her feet and, without uttering a single word, takes the gallons to the trolley and turns around. I scowl internally before turning towards the Soul, who's obviously a little bit puzzled. And now it's my turn to cover things up--thank Goodness I've got some experience at the caves among the humans.

"She's got it covered," I say. "But thank you anyway, I truly appreciate it."

"My pleasure, of course," he replies politely, like it's expected from him, though he still seems dazzled. "Sorry, I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name would be translated to 'Dancing Over Houses And Trees', but most people call me Denny."

"Very nice to meet you. Upside-Down Flower, then?" I ask, shaking his hand once, trying to remember the last alias I used. But after a long afternoon of shopping and an equal long night that included another session of great sex and some few good hours of rest, I barely remember where were we shopping yesterday.

"Indeed, I was."

"Well, we've come from the same place, then," I say, widening my weak smile. "The translation for my name'd be 'Burns Living Flowers'. It's nice to meet an Upside-Down Flower, I haven't found many of us around here." I know I've made a big mistake; we don't usually say our true names to random Souls we meet at supermarkets, and I want to curse myself for having used Burn's name, but it was the first one that came into my mouth, as we were talking about that Planet. And for some reason, this Soul's making me nervous.

"Really? Where's your sister from?"

"Which sister?" I demand, trying to tip him off, when I realize too late he's already seen Mel. He acknowledges so with a soft laughter and a confused smile, looking over my shoulder. I don't turn around to look at her, I'm too focused forcing a laughter. "I'm sorry, I've got a big family here on the Earth and everyone comes from a different place. But surprisingly enough, none of us Souls was an Upside-Down Flower in their previous existence."

"Big family, huh?" asks Denny, crossing his arms, seemingly truly interested in the subject. Mentally, I just kick myself in the ass. Why can't I stop talking and leave?

"Yes," I confirm, trying to maintain focus on the conversation and the lies that simply pop out of my mouth. I fear I've come rather accustomed at them, sadly. It isn't a proper attribute for us Souls. "The hosts that we occupied shared a stronger bond that we'd thought, but actually it's been marvelous. Thanks to that I am today acquainted with so many wonderful and caring Souls. None of us minded the links that bonded us. And actually, we have a family lunch today, that's why all the shopping. It's incredible--none of us has never experienced attachments so strong ever before in our previous lives," I say, finally giving an answer to the full trolley. Now if I could just find a way to cut the conversation short and leave...

“It must be so. My host is quite solitary, actually. I guess it has some relation with the fact that this host lost his partner shortly before we Souls came here.” 

“Oh, dear, I’m so sorry to hear that," I mumble, feeling sorry for him despite the situation. And in the corner of my mind I know that a proper Soul would have invited him to the lunch, but obviously, I can't do that. The only thing I can offer him is some comfort. "Healers don't truly warn us enough about human emotions. They are way too intense and overwhelming, sometimes."

"Most of the time," he agrees. "I've actually thought of leaving the Earth. I liked it much better when I was a Flower. Less drama, less negative feelings, less worries."

"You got that right," I laugh, agreeing with him whole-heartedly. I also understand why, despite feeling so blue, he hasn't settled for leaving the Earth. He doesn't want to be a Jumper. I remember that feeling as well. "So, are you doing better? Have you been meeting new people? I've heard that works wonders,” I suggest, resting a hand on his arm. 

He looks down at my hand and then, slowly, up to my eyes. I see how he slightly blushes and then flashes a nervous, shy smile.

“That’s what I was trying to do, actually," he confesses, looking at me straight in the eye, hoping I get the hint. And oh, I've got it alright. 

“Oh,” I murmur, a bit taken aback.

Certainly this isn't what I was expecting to hear, though probably any human from my family could have seen this coming. We Souls aren't that good at micro expressions, we need to hear the words and see the actions straightforwardly. But even so, this is not the time or place for this. I can't.

“I'm flattered, Denny, truly, but I. . ." I don't have the enough time or patience for explaining why this relationship has no future at all and I give up before trying. "And are you going out often?” I ask, in a desperate attempt to divert the subject of the conversation while holding to sanity by breathing deeply. 

“That, I do," he says shamelessly. "This host used to travel a lot, so I do the same. It soothes me.” 

“You’re not from Arizona, then?” 

“No, my permanent location’s at Dallas, Oklahoma." 

“It’s a long way,” I observe, without knowing what else to say.

“Like I said, traveling relaxes me. Where’re you from? Phoenix?” 

“Yes, my residence’s here at Phoenix, but my cousins live in Alburquerque, my uncle in Flagstaff, my brother in Tucson, my second sister at New River, and my parents at Santa Fe," I reply, saying the names of the cities that first come to my mouth, all while trying to remembering them, just in case I need to. 

“Wow, you certainly have a big family," he laughs, hopefully as lost as I am with so many relatives and cities' names.

“Yes,” I laugh. "And all of us, pretty close to Phoenix, so it's great."

“Wanda!! Let’s go, we’ll be late!” shouts Mel from the other side of the supermarket. 

Denny and I, as well as a few other customers, turn around slowly, both of us almost in shock. Souls don't usually shout from the other side of a shop, we're not impatient, we don't interrupt a conversation and the peaceful lives of a dozen other Souls. It wouldn't come as a surprise if someone were to call a Healer to run a check on her.

I send her a hatred look, warning her that she waits patiently for me, before facing Denny again with a broad smile.

“I’m sorry, my sister’s a bit impatient. And rude,” I laugh, trying to sound normal. 

“Well, I understand she wants to spend some quality time with her family.” He doesn't seem that much suspicious, at least there's that.

“We do. I better be off. It was nice talking to you.” 

"Likewise," he says. "Hope to see you around."

 _Oh, you won't be seeing me again_ , I scowl mentally as I walk away from him. For some reason, this conversation hasn't been like so many others I've hold with other Souls in other places. Hitting on me aside, I am uncomfortable due to the conversation and I'm not sure why, as it hasn't been nothing but polite. Pushing the trolley, I order myself not to run through the supermarket, though I feel in my bones Denny's stare. Mel's waiting for me right at the entrance, where she could feel the free-air, which always soothes her; she has no trouble with running at full speed pushing the trolley as we leave the store. Before the doors close behind me, I look behind almost afraid and, just as I was expecting, I see Denny standing in the middle of the aisle, staring at us, his shopping forgotten. 

The truck's door opens before we get there and two pair of hands help Mel and I load the truck. The other person, Ian, is more concerned about me than the groceries.

“Everything all right?” asks him, pulling me close once all the groceries are inside the truck. “You took longer than normal.” 

Though I know he's right, I look at my watch. We'd agreed I'd be only twenty minutes in any store I came in, and I've been in there for longer than half an hour. I can understand their concern, which, for some reason, I share. I'm having trouble breathing normally. 

“I think so,” I whisper. "Let's go," I half order to Jared, who drives off instantly. I take a deep breath and look out of the window, waving goodbye to Denny with an unconvincing, shaking smile. When he started talking to me he was obviously not finished with his own shopping, which means he's left that aside to follow Mel and I to the parking lot. And who's going to stop him if he wants to follow the truck.

“Made a friend?” asks Jared, looking sideways from the driver seat. 

“All Souls are friends,” say Nathan and I at the same time, tired of saying the same thing over and over again. Almost in every store I go into, I leave chatting amicably with one or another Soul; but this is the first time I've felt this way afterwards, as if something was hovering us. To push away such lovely thoughts, I lean in closer to Ian, who offers me his open arms. I accept them gladly and cuddle with him, forcing him to hold me tight, as to put a stop to my shaking.

I wait in Ian’s arms a few minutes before expressing my concerns. 

“Jared, is that Soul from before following us? He had a Subaru, license plate 788-MVA,” I ask without turning around. And all of my companions know at once there's something going on; I've never taken the precaution to memorize a single license plate, despite everyone's insistence on it. I've always said Souls aren't suspicious, except from the Seekers, but they aren't usually waiting around at random stores in the middle of the desert. Hence, something must have happened, something must have tipped that Soul off.

Ian, Jared and Mel act accordingly, probably used to being cautious from a long period of time before I came to the caves. None of them turn around ostentatiously to look behind us; only Jared checks my statement through the rear mirror. We don’t need him to say it out loud to know the answer to my question is “Yes”. His grunt is an answer as good as any other. 

“What’d you do?” he demands, holding tighter the wheel, a wrinkle forming between his eyes. 

“Jared, calm down,” orders Mel, sharp, at his side. 

“You know Wanda’d never do something that’d endanger us consciously," resumes Ian, as outraged as Melanie herself. 

Jared takes a moment to inhale and exhale deeply, knowing they’re right. I would never do anything of that sort. . . Consciously. Ever since we’ve left the parking lot I’ve been going over everything I’ve done and said to that Soul. Nothing I hadn’t done a million times already. And yet, something must have tipped him off. 

“It’s OK, no-one’s blaming you,” whispers Ian to my ear. And then I realize I must have been uttering out loud the conversation I've had with that Soul.

 _I am blaming myself_ , I think in all honesty. And now that I think about it, remembering every piece of personal and useful information I believed he'd given me, I realize I truly don't know anything about that Soul--he could really be a Seeker. He could have said nothing but lies, the same way I did. I've endangered my family and now I'm completely helpless. I almost fall in despair but knowing that pointing fingers and blaming people won't solve the situation, I cool my head.

“Jared, I told him we were going to Phoenix. . . I think,” I say. 

“You think?” repeats Jared, raising his voice. 

“Hey, relax," demands Ian, sharply.

"I was trying to tip him off,” I reply myself, over Ian's protests of politeness. “And I was distracted, he’d hit on me.” 

The last sentence creates a stunning silence from all my travelers companions, including Burns, when seconds ago everyone was talking, suggesting ideas to confront the Soul, to tip him off, to hide or to go back home. Now the Soul's a secondary problem. All of them turn to look at me; even Jared, who does so from the rear mirror. I look sideways at Ian, frightened by his possible reaction. And, surprisingly or not, he is the first one to speak.

“He. . . Hit on you?” repeats him, very slowly. 

“I’ve said it a million times, human emotions are very hard to control,” I shrug. 

For some reason, everyone seems more concerned that a Soul talked to me in a flirting way than the fact that a Soul is following us, probably because he's suspicious of us all, and we still have no idea how to get away from him.

“D’you think he’s following us because--?” 

“No, a Soul wouldn’t do that,” denies Burns, categorical, still as puzzled as everyone else. “Even if he was truly attracted to her, he wouldn’t do something like this, following us in our car--it’s not courteous. A Soul would never act like this.” 

“Much less after getting dumped,” I resume. “At least I think I did. . .” 

At the front seat, Melanie scoffs, laughing in hysterics and looking sideways at me. "Please tell me I don’t need to also teach you how to reject a man.” 

“We Souls don’t usually need to dump other Souls,” I reply, defensive mode on. “And there’s a fine line between being rude and saying things clearly.” And I don't understand how I'm defending myself for just having been hit on and not because I've done something wrong that's made that Soul suspicious, I add internally, though I don't get to say it.

“On this case, knowing what's at stake, I’d vouch for the second,” scowls Jared.

"Indeed," confirms Mel with another scoff. 

"Hey, let me remind you, we're still being followed," I say, raising my voice due to the hysteria. "So, rather than discussing my dating life, which is pretty much non-existent, as you all know--" I add just to reassure Ian in a polite and disguised way, "--why don't we focus on that?" I suggest. Noticing my sharp tone and state of mind, Ian holds my hand. I look up at him and I know he's not at all worried, at least for the flirting part. And just by staring at his bright, blue eyes, I can breathe deeply and calm down a notch. The enough to engage this one harder discussion. "Like I said, I told him we were going to Phoenix, so--"

"Yes, let's go there for now," accepts Mel instantly.

She looks at Jared, though he doesn't moves his sight from the road, after a few seconds simply nods, signaling that's where we're going. Remembering last night's trip, I guess we've got still a couple of hours' time till we get to Phoenix. Which should be enough time to think and debate about what we're going to do next--getting to the city is only half of the solution. Without mentioning it's the biggest city closest to our caves, and we can't make any mistakes or we'll end up leading that Soul to our family.

"And once we're there?" asks Jared. Obviously. He wouldn't drive who knows how many miles to some city to get away from a potential thread without a full plan in mind. A plan that's not even conceived inside mine.

"We confront him," says Mel simply. And she genuinely seems up for it, though her plan doesn't meet too many defenders.

"No, we can't do that," I reply instantly. 

"We can't hurt a Soul. There's got to be another way," adds Burns in the same line of thought than me.

"Hey, sometimes we have to use violence. The lives of more than forty people now depend on us."

"I'm not saying we couldn't face him, even if he's a Seeker, but are you honestly suggesting to take him down in broad daylight in a city where a million and a half of Souls live in?" replies Ian, trying to talk reason into her plan.

"Maybe some space isolated," suggests her.

"Such as?"

"The poorer neighborhoods? There, people usually mind their own business. Souls have taken up most of our habits, I'm sure--"

"There aren't anymore poor neighborhoods," I reply instantly. "We couldn't stand living better than somebody else, we share everything. There aren't even good or bad areas anymore in a city."

"Everyone lives in harmony now, with the same income and in an equal welfare state," adds Burns, backing me up also on this one. "We're happy being as rich and as poor as the next Soul."

"Please excuse my ignorance, let's just say that I haven't lived in a real community for some time now."

"Mel," begs Jared. And the girl shuts up at once, understanding her mistake.

We all benefit from Jared's outburst to take a few seconds to ourselves, breathe deeply and calm down. We're all nervous and almost in hysterics, but the last thing we can do right now is to hurt each other while trying to come up for a good plan. We need to stay cool and keep our heads focused. We've got time. We're clever. We can get out of this one. And we're strong as long as we're united. Jeb taught that to all of us and now it's time to put it into action.

Jared can know when everyone's disposition has changed, and at that moment he makes us come back to the present at once with a single sentence. "OK, Burns, Wanda, where can we go?" he asks, looking at the both of us through the rear mirror. 

Burns and I look at each other, equally embarrassed and nervous for being asked directly about how to solve this problem, when we're probably the least appropriate people present to do so. We stand against any form of violence, which after all's the solution Ian, Mel and Jared are expecting. But maybe that's exactly why Jared's asked us to help: we can think of some other way to confront the Soul. After all, we're all alike, even when that Denny or whatever his name is, is a more suspicious than the average Soul--we both know there isn't such a thing like "normal Soul".

I take a deep breath and think of the new structures of cities and communities. We usually don't change a system if it works, so Phoenix will be just like any other city I lived in before getting to the caves. And there must be somewhere we can hide, or confront that Soul without too many witnesses. At my side, Burns doesn't say a word, looking at me straight in the eye, I think expecting an answer from me.

"The residential neighborhood," I say after a few minutes. "I don't think they would have destroyed the area, like they did to every single deteriorated zones in every city. Plus, there's a chance no-one's living there."

"Sounds like a great advantage," says Jared. I'm not sure by his sharp voice, but I think he's actually praising me. The thought flatters me, though obviously it's not the moment to acknowledge it. "Everybody in favor?" he asks, primarily to know Mel's answer, but it's probable he wouldn't have changed my idea even if she wasn't on board.

Luckily, no-one speaks against my idea. Though I should have expected it, since Mel and Ian trust me to the end of the world--a much closer end than they'd imagined, I fear--I feel a warmth filling up my body from head to toes.

"That's our plan, then," concludes Jared after some seconds. "Mel, take the Phoenix map from the glove compartment and memorize the residential compound."

As he talks, Mel's already complying and is extending the map across the her legs. It's an old map of the city, understood as a map from before the invasion, so she'll recognize easily enough what used to be the residential area. And, indeed, she does so within minutes.

"OK, we're on what used to be the US-60 E. Memorize the fastest route I'll have to take to get to the residential compound; you'll be my eyes once we get to Phoenix."

"No problem," she says, without raising her eyes from the map, already focused on her task given by Jared. She works for a few minutes and we don't break the silence, seeing as it is, the atmosphere isn't as nervous as before now that we're finally doing something proactive. Ian's actually standing inside the car, holding to Mel's seat, in order to help her with the map. Jared's only focused in driving, looking now and again through the rear mirror. Since his expression doesn't change and he doesn't turn around at any time, I guess the Soul's still following us. And it seems he's determined to follow us all the way back to Phoenix. There's this word in the back of my head I learnt from Mel I'm refusing to use to describe Denny.

"We still haven't sold the main issue," says Jared after a long while. And everyone's been avoiding the issue, actually, not daring to engage the debate this soon. I thank once again for Jared's presence; no matter how despicable or unpleasant, he gets the job done. Which is exactly what we need now. Knowing this, Ian sits back down and Mel pretends to be so much focused on the map that she can't take a minute off. But a stern look from Jared and she sighs, leaving her task for a minute, turning to look at all of us.

"What do we do when we get to Phoenix?" she asks, pronouncing the question we've all been fearing for a while now.

"Good question," I murmur.

And with that statement I get to attract everybody's attention on me once again. Or maybe that isn't due to what I've just said, but rather because it's me. Wanderer. I understand it before no-one phrases it out loud and I sigh, turning towards Burns. He's looking down at me with what I discern as an apology. I must face it and accept it--it's for the greater good. No matter what I think is right, we have to protect our family.

"OK, fine. Let's do it your way," I finally give in, regretting the words as I say them. "Let the record show I'm not in favor."

At once, Ian, the only human not busy, climbs between the seats to the back of the truck. I don't look at him, though I know what he's doing, or what he's preparing. We've taken up to this moment too many Souls: he's getting the bottle of chloroform and a couple tissues, handing two of them to Mel and Jared. I inhale, closing my eyes as he does so, trying to convince me it's just another experiment, another human life we're going to save. I'm not so sure if Jared, Mel or Ian will actually allow me to take the Soul, even with the promise to send him to the furthest Planet in the Universe. But I can't focus on that right now, I simply try to relax and not think about the Soul we're about to murder.

It's quite the unpleasant trip, tensed and silent, even when Ian tries to sooth me by caressing my hair, cheeks, arms and every centimeter of my body; aggravated by the fact that the truck's only half full and we can't stop at any other supermarket, or we'd find that Soul again. So we don't stop, not even to stretch our legs, not even so someone else can take the driving seat and let Jared rest; he keeps on driving, always following what they used to know as the US-60 E, headed towards Phoenix.

We get to the city far sooner than what I'd expected to. Though we've spent actually two hours inside the truck and it's almost lunch time, it doesn't feel like it to me. I haven't had time to prepare myself for what Ian, Jared and Mel are about to do. But Mel's already indicating Jared what turns he must take to get to the residential compound. And five minutes later, Jared pulls the truck to a stop, leaving the engine revving. He stares through the rear mirror; for once, we don't have to wait for his answer. The street is dead silent and without turning, we all hear another car stopping a few feet behind us, turning off the engine.

"License plate 788-MVA," murmurs Jared.

His words makes all of us tense, but beyond that, Burns and my reactions are the opposite of those than Ian, Mel and Jared. After sharing a quick look between the three of them, they all take off their seatbelt at the same time and grab their handkerchiefs and sunglasses, while Ian gets the chloroform, holding it close to Jared and Mel. I shift in my seat and avoid to look at them; I don't want to see their preparations, how they're getting ready to attack yet another Soul. All because of me.

"You might want to stay inside for this," suggests Ian with his usual concern. The horror and dismay must be shown clearly on my face and he must have heard the sharp scowl that's just escaped my mouth.

I nod my head to confirm his thoughts; it's probably for the best. And then I shake it from side to side.

A nuclear bomb wouldn't have caused a worse reaction among my companions.

"What do you mean, _no_?" demands Ian.

"Wanda, you _have_ to stay here," says Mel sharply at once, as concerned for me as Ian was.

"No," I reply, coldly, certain that they won't stop me now today. "I couldn't live with myself if I let this happen. No, don't do this."

"If you have any suggestions--" says Jared, his voice not as polite as his words.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do. Give me one more chance. Please. Let me talk to him," I beg, as I unbuckle my seatbelt as well.

"Wanda--" sighs Ian. He's incapable of saying no to me, but he also knows it's a high-risk situation.

"Please, I have to," I insist.

"Because it worked so well the first time around, did it?" replies Jared sharply.

"Hey, watch it," warns Ian, making a gesture to hit him, but I hold his hand before he does. After all, he's right, I'm the sole reason we're in this mess. And that's also why I have to do this.

"Trust me," I beg. And those words do the trick. Mel, Jared, Ian, everybody back in the caves, including Kyle or Sharon, now trust me as if I truly was one of them. They have to give me this chance.

Though family, of course, is a bond beyond trust and reason.

"Forget it, Wanda, you're not going to. More than probably, we will be forced to use violence against that Soul. You can't be there."

It's true, I don't have a stomach to watch violence, much less one that I've caused, against another Soul. But I'm determined either way to solve this mess I've created, and my sister won't stop me this time.

"Maybe we don't have to," I reply. "It's a long shot, I'll grant you that," I accept when Ian, Jared and Mel's shouts almost deafen me. "But please, just let me try this. Burns, you come with me," I order while they're still debating, unbuckling his seatbelt as well. Maybe I won't get their approval, I know that, but even so, I'm willing to try this. "Yes, we've settled he's not followed us all the way here for having a crush on me, but maybe this will help and right now I'm going to do anything in my power to tip that Soul off," I explain. "We've been inside the truck for too long now. Give us a couple of minutes," I repeat, dragging Burns by the sleeve of his shirt. "And be ready, just in case," I order, right before opening the truck's door.

They don't dare to keep on the arguing and Burns and I jump to the street. Behind us, the Soul's car door opens as well and the Soul I know as Denny climbs down, walking slowly towards us. We take a deep breath and hold hands, thanking our partner's closeness, feeling their stares on our backs, knowing they'll act at once if things get the tiniest bit dangerous.

The three of us, Burns, Denny and I stop in a no-man's field between the two vehicles, six feet between us. We don't say a word for a few seconds, analyzing each other's disposition. And I tense when I see Denny's hands are both hiding inside his trousers pockets, hiding something. Noticing my stare and stiffness, Denny smiles shyly and very slowly, takes his left hand out of the pocket, showing a flashlight. Of course. It's the best way of checking if we're Souls or humans. That's something a Seeker would think of.

"This your parent's house, Burns?" asks Denny, signaling the mansion on our right.

At my side, Burns stiffs upon hearing his name pronounced by an unknown, probably dangerous Soul and I remember too late that I haven't mentioned this small detail inside the car, though I had the time to do so. I raise my other hand to his arm, to steady him. Of course, he's a Soul: he won't act irrationally like Ian, Jared or Mel could have done. He remains calm, though he's holding his breath too.

"Your sister still inside?",asks Denny, seeing as I'm not answering his first question. "Why won't she come out?"

I decide to go with the polite way for the moment. I force a smile and turn towards Burns.

"This is Nathan, my boyfriend," I introduce, as Burns waves his hand towards Denny. "So as you see, I'm not exactly free for a relationship."

Denny just laughs at this, which confirms the stupid theory he's followed us because he had a crush on me. Burns and I understand so at the same time and tense even more, if possible, holding tight to each other's hand.

"Understood, then. No problem, I swear," laughs Denny, raising his left hand to the air, as if a way of showing he meant no harm. With this one particular issue, that is. I notice, as well, that he still hasn't taken his right hand from inside the pocket. I don't like it.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but we're really late to the family lunch," I say, with an intentional cold voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stop you," Denny says at once, signaling the mansion. But neither Burns or I move towards the entrance and Denny flashes an irritable smirk. "Weren't you two going inside?"

"Are you planning on standing there while we do so? And during our lunch?" I ask.

At this, Denny simply shrugs. "It's a nice city and the sun shines bright. Yeah, I think I'll hang on for a bit," he says. "What about you? Are you having lunch in the middle of the street?"

We don't have an answer to that and our lies are plainly hovering over us.

"And what about the rest of your big, extensive family?" adds Denny, who seems to have taken it as a personal task to unfold each and every one of the lies I've told him. "Apart from the ones who're still inside the truck, that is."

Giving up on the pretense, I take one step backwards, dragging Burns with me. At the same time, Denny steps forward. The situation maybe hasn't changed that much, but actually, it sure has: Denny's advance and our retrocession implies we're in trouble. Implies action coming from our companions inside the truck. I hold to my sanity, while trying to keep the conversation going.

"Denny, may I ask why have you followed me in a two-hour journey?" I say, trying to keep my voice steady. "I didn't even invite you to our lunch."

"Are you planning to do so now?" he asks in what must be called a seductively way.

"I'd love to," I say. "But I think we both know that's not going to happen."

My answer makes Denny laugh again, while he keeps stepping closer to us, still with that smirk on his face that only frightens me. And then it comes the moment when we're faced against the truck and can't step backwards anymore; Burns embraces me by the waist, in an attempt to protect me, both for what may come from Denny and for what's coming from our human friends.

We finally see them behind the Soul. But since the sun's on his back, he sees their shadows too and turns around quickly. I only get a glimpse of his right hand coming out from his pocket with this one human tool I've come to hate.

"STOP-- _DON'T DO IT!!_ " yell Denny and I at the same time. I was pleading, he was warning them. We've all learnt a gun is not a toy to play with.

"I know how this works and I'm not afraid to use it," resumes Denny, pointing alternatively to Ian, Jared or Mel. Burns' still holding me tight, preventing me from moving, wether it's to attack Denny or run for it. There's only one thing I can say honestly: I'm not leaving my human family behind.

"Denny, what are you doing with a gun?" I ask weakly, very slowly. As he remembers mine and Burns' presence, he makes a gesture towards our direction that we understand and comply at once, going to stand besides Ian, Jared and Mel, too far away from our truck to try to run.

"You're humans," he states, kind of obviously, pointing at the three of them with his gun.

"And you're a Seeker," says Jared, half-demand, half-statement. He's the best on these raids missions, but he also never knows when to keep his mouth shut. The Soul didn't need a reminder of the companions he must have called.

As if hearing my thoughts, Denny smirks once again, dropping his eyes to the ground. Even I'm smart enough to know that's the worst he could have done. He's barely two feet away from us and he can't be used at fighting. Right now, Jared or Ian could easily take him down, even considering the gun. I've only met one Seeker who's actually fired a gun and I'm not sure there are many Souls out there willing to take a sacrifice like that.

"Not exactly," he replies.

We're all taken aback by his words and look at him in the eye, forgetting our strategies and ideas of flying. Maybe he's just manipulating us, of course; what else could he be but a Seeker?

"A new kind of Seeker, then?" asks Jared. "We've been isolated from civilization, we don't exactly know the advances there've been." I'd like to kick his ass, if I could, just to make him shut up. Luckily, Mel holds his hand, which seems to have the same impact on the man.

"There are no such things as super Seekers or anything like that," replies Denny, amused. What he calls funny is, to say the least, irritating to us, or rather maddening, for Jared, Ian and Mel tense at his easy-going. He notices that and finishes his laugh as a cough. "Hey, calm down, all of you, please. Don't swallow anything; I'm not planning on shooting you. I'm as interested as you are for this having a happy ending."

"Then drop the gun," suggests sharply Mel.

"That's a great idea," confirms Jared. "Why don't you get into your car, we get into our truck, we both part our separate ways and resume our lives as if this never happened?" he adds to Mel's plan, despair shown only too clear in his high-pitched voice.

If his plan wasn't nothing but a dream, it could have been a marvelous idea.

"I can't do that," refuses Denny calmly, shaking his head, confirming our worst fears. "Here."

And then he does the last thing none of us could have expected from him: he hands the gun to Jared, finger off the trigger. Bewildered, I look at Ian, Burns and Mel, who all look back at me with astonishment written on their faces as well.

Astonished, Jared doesn't move for a few seconds, and nor does Denny or any of us. It's almost like time's stopped. We all look down at the gun that's being handed to us, not understanding anything as time goes by.

"What is this?" demands him. We all hear his usual subtext by _Is this some kind of sick joke_ style, but anyone would see it'd be unwise to mock the Soul right now.

"I need you to listen to me, but, comprehensively, you won't do so calmly if I'm holding a gun to you. So, take it, and hear me out," explains Denny, or he thinks he's explained anything with his words.

Whatever this is, it gives us more time, even if it's only a few more seconds to live, as there's no way he's actually going to let us get away from here, but in any case, Jared shouldn't even be considering it.

"Take it," I order in a whisper.

I would have done it myself if I wasn't as repulsed by guns as I am, this present situation included. After some more seconds, finally, Jared raises very slowly his right hand and takes it, measuring its weight. I can know looking at him that the gun's loaded. It's not a trick--well, it is, of course. Then we realize that this was his weapon, which now it's being pointed straight at him. As well as we see there's an easy escape to the situation now.

And Denny realizes it too.

"I've done my part, now it's your turn," he says, opening his arms, showing he's got nothing else on him.

"We never agreed to--"

"Start talking," orders wisely Ian, interjecting Jared. Even if we hold the advantage of the whole situation, the gun, we all fear it'd be stupid not to abide by the rules Denny's placed.

"I am a Soul, of course I am, but I'm not a Seeker. Though it is true I've been following you lot since yesterday, late in the evening, when I first saw you and figured out you're a rebel human cell. As you've probably have imagined, I'm not planning on turning you in."

"You know about the rebel humans, but you're not a Seeker," I sum up very slowly, trying to understand him. Back when I was a member of the Soul communities, the only Souls who were completely informed about the human cells were the Seekers. Looking sideways at Burns, that's the latest info he had too. Have they been informing more consciously the Souls? So that everyone knows the "risks" of humans? 

"Yes, I know about human cells. I did a bit of research."

"A bit of research," repeats Ian. "And no-one thought it was strange?, a Soul researching about rebel humans?"

"Souls aren't suspicious," replies Denny, echoing both Burns and my thoughts."And I wasn't stupid, I didn't stop the first Seeker I saw and asked him about the latest human sights. Plus, it's not a federal secret either, you know, more of a _vox populi_ thingy."

"Let's get to the point," orders Jared, too tense holding the gun, his finger on the trigger, wanting this story to end so we can leave this place and not see this man again in our lives.

"If you didn't plan on turning us in, why have you been following us?" demands Mel. 

"I'm interested in you. I--I want to help you."

For the second time, Denny manages to catch us all by surprise. None of us five talks or moves for a few seconds. And this time, Burns and I are the first ones to react, only because we've gone through a state as the one Denny's going through now. Or trying to make us believe so, I remind myself before dropping my guard.

"Help who, exactly?"

"And how?"

"You, your family and all the human race," he explains. "You're survivors of an invasion. That's a milestone, don't get me wrong, but for now you're merely surviving. Seekers are gradually finding the human cells. What you need, what you really need to win them--is to fight."

As Denny keeps talking, arguing our need to fight back, as if he was completely unaware or clueless that we know what we must do, I take a deep breath, much more relaxed now. I think I'm starting to understand what Denny meant from the beginning.

"And you can do it by restoring one by one, the human bodies," he sums up. "I want to offer my help in doing so."

"You know how to safely remove a Soul from a host," murmurs Ian.

"Well, obviously. Don't they?" he demands, signaling Burns and I.

"Of course we do," I answer before Ian or Jared try to stop me, arguing we can't let him know anything else about us. If he'd wanted to hurt us he would have done so by now. He's had hours to send the Seekers after us.

"So you're already doing it?" Denny asks surprised, eyebrows frowned. 

"For some months now," I say, taking the lead. Despite Jared's, Ian's and Mel's complaints, the first one has dropped the gun, so I can't be the only one who's buying everything that Denny's saying. 

"I must say, I wasn't expecting this," he confesses in a deep breath, looking at Burns and I with a different look, almost impressed, I daresay. 

"And we weren't this was the reason why you've been following us," replies Mel, still tense. I'd like to talk on Denny's behalf, calm everyone down now that the danger's gone, but they don't give me the chance to do so. "So, you're expecting us to lead you to our family, if there is one, without knowing a thing about you, even at the risk of you endangering all of us by calling the Seekers?" 

Denny looks taken aback by Mel's tone and statement. I can see he hadn't even thought about this possibility. No, he doesn't want to hurt us. Burns and I would have seen through his façade by now; he's truly, honestly, kindly, offering his help to the human race. 

"I guess I didn't plan it through and through," he sighs, scratching the back of his head, shyly. 

"Figures," scoffs Mel, crossing her arms, venom in her tone and eyes. 

"OK, that's it. We've listened to you, we've concluded you're nuts," says Ian, raising a hand towards me. 

"Everybody into the truck," orders Jared, raising the gun towards Denny. "And you're not going to stop us unless you really want to get shot at. The same reason why you won't call the Seekers after us." 

Denny's raised his hands after being pointed by the gun once more, while Mel's stepped back, signaling for us, further from the truck, to get going. Ian grabs a hold of me and forces me to walk, despite my complaints. Can't they see Denny's not a thread? Quite the opposite? 

Looking behind, I realize Burns isn't following us, simply because no-one's forcing him to move. So, I'm not alone, I haven't imagined things, he thinks the same. Denny's story is true. One person may be fooled, not two people; not even when we're Souls; or rather, specially because of that, we can relate to him. Knowing this, a halt to a stop, determined, and Ian crushes into me. Before he starts complaining or actually dragging me to the truck, I start talking too. 

"No, Denny's coming with us, or I'm not leaving," I declare. 

"Wanda, are you _crazy?_ " demands Mel, resting a hand on my shoulder to try to push me forwards. 

"No, I just relate to Denny," I reply, shaking her hand off. "I trust him. We know he's said nothing but the truth," I add, adding Burns so they see I'm not the only one thinking crazy. Or straight. "Denny, tell us--Why did you first start researching about us?" I ask, not even noticing the plural I've used to describe our human family. 

He takes a deep breath and a few seconds to figure his thoughts out.

"I've told you that this host lost his partner shortly before the official invasion of this Planet." He waits for my nod, acknowledging his story, before resuming. "She actually died because of the invasion; she fought some of the Souls who entered their house and didn't make it alive. When I was inserted inside this host, she was present in almost all of my thoughts, and certainly in all of my dreams. I started thinking about his partner, what would my existence be like if she was alive--I knew it'd be an experience like I'd never, ever felt before in my five lives. And that brought me to thinking what they would have been like if we hadn't come to the Earth at all. You must know, this is the first Planet we've been in where the hosts have tried to fight us and have stood against us," he says directly to Jared, Ian and Mel, who nod as well, having heard this same words from me. "I started thinking it had been a mistake. That we had no right coming, much less staying, here. Sure, we've stablished peace, we've healed the environment, poverty and hunger, but that doesn't mean we should have taken your race too. We Souls are mainly peaceful, we don't impose things to others, we don't erase an entire species of their Planet. To put it in one single and simple word, I--I felt _bad_." 

His last sentence almost makes me laugh, and I would have if Denny didn't look so beat and the situation was different. But all in all, he's explained in one word what I felt when I was looking for the caves--besides other feelings such as love and caring for Jamie and Jared. Feeling "bad" is simply the word that explains my actions back then; and looking at Burns, it covers his "turning" as well. The reason is simpl --we've taken a whole Planet that didn't want us here. What we'd usually do is apologize, repair the damage and leave. It didn't seem like it could be possible, and, as Denny's stated, fighting was the best option to human survival. Thinking again, it's more than probable that there might be hundreds of other Souls who've thought the same as Denny, Burns and I. We're not, by large, the only "pariahs". They simply prefer not to speak out loud because they'd almost be considered traitors to the Souls, endangering their existence, and be forced to leave the Planet. There might be hundreds of them. Enough to convince them to talk reason to the others, with time, the pro-humans Souls could outnumber the Seekers. There is hope beyond fighting for this world. 

But for now, we've got Denny, which is, apparently, a milestone in itself. He's hope. I'm smiling without knowing it and shaking my head up and down. But no-one's looking at me for assurance, as Denny has finally managed to convince Ian, Jared and Mel. I don't even think Jeb would be against the decision of trusting this Soul--actually, I believe he would have loved to be here and to hear these words. I'm pretty sure he will be coming with us in the future, not wanting to miss another opportunity like this. And maybe he won't; maybe we will find other Souls like Denny. This thought process is, after all, one many Souls could have made and could make in the imminent future. When I come back to the present, Jared's put the gun away inside his pocket and Ian's stepped closer to Denny, right hand raised, Jared and Mel following his suit, worries forgotten, amiable smiles on all their faces.

"You do know that if you betray us, we'll be forced to use this, and we won't hesitate then," warns Jared, patting the gun. At his side, Mel hits him hard on the arm, causing Jared let out a low scowl. The rest of us simply roll our eyes and turn again to Denny, to offer him a more appropriate and warm introduction, after the way we've been treating each other the past twenty minutes. 

"Welcome to the family," says Ian, shaking Denny's hand.

We all hold our breaths as we surround Denny and contemplate with cheerful, marveled smiles the miracle in front of us for some long seconds. Jared’s the first one to break the silence and good mood. 

“So,” he says, breathing in deeply, stepping away from the man, "can we trust him?"

"Of course you can," I scowl; the thought of kicking him crosses my mind, though I dismiss it, knowing I’d never be able to actually hurt him. “If not, how can you trust us?”

“You? Because we've put our lives in your hands countless times and we're still here, standing here, and the rest of our family still safe in the caves. Burns? Because a human cell vouched for him. Whereas this one--”

“We can vouch for him,” I reply, going to stand by Denny's side, interjecting Jared before any rude remark or insult escapes his lips. Burns does the same, not putting his foot down now. “Isn't that enough for you too?”

They seem to ponder it all for some long seconds, but the answer is obvious. It'd be plain stupid not to trust a Soul only because they've just met the guy when two Souls are on their side with unbreakable faith.

However, as we should have realized he’d do, Denny needs to prove himself. 

“Guys,” he says, noticing the cold treatment he’s still receiving, “what do I have to do so you can trust me? I’ll do anything.” 

This seems to be exactly what Jared, Mel and Ian were waiting for--they seem well up to test him right here and now. They don’t have to debate amongst themselves or doubt for a second before suggesting this small trial. And since I can’t stop Denny from accepting it, I volunteer to join him as well--because this mistrust is just stupid and he doesn’t deserve it. Predictably, next second Ian’s the one volunteering to join the two of us, to protect me--and so the three of them can make sure, just in case, that he’s not fooling us.

“No more volunteering or our whole human family’ll end up showing for the job,” scowls Jared, signaling for the truck. “Denny, take anything you may need from your vehicle and lock it down--you won’t be using it again.” 

Without arguing for one second, he nods and takes a small traveling back before locking it with the keys and jumping into our truck, sitting in the last row with Burns. Ian’s with me, keeping me tight, though I’d love to go back with the two of them and talk to Denny, to learn more about his background, his life--which he’s just left, in a seemingly easy and insignificant moment--and his reasons to make this choice. But I guess I’ll be hearing it plenty in the future.

The test at hand is merely make him go shopping as Burns and I usually do, which doesn’t result in anything problematic or dangerous to us or to Denny. Ian and I are two burdens at his side while he strolls around the chosen supermarket, filling the cart without hurry at our indication. After half an hour and helping us to load the truck, I thought it’d be enough, but Jared’s still not satisfied and on our way to the caves stops in front of yet another grocery store. 

“Come on, Jared, really?” I demand, exhausted, for once being against my family and willing to defend my point.

“It’s not that I don’t trust this Soul who’s appeared out of nowhere,” replies the man from the driver’s seat, “no offense.”

“None taken,” says Denny politely, as if he’d never said anything else. 

“But we’re on a re-supplying mission nevertheless, are we not?” demands Jared, raising both his eyebrows to dare us to answer back.

“Please, Jared, with the recent events, I’d say that we forget about--”

“Not a chance,” he interjects. “This will be the last time, though, I promise you that. Denny, off you go,” he orders, opening the door for him. “Someone wants to join him?” 

Out of respect for the poor man’s, who’s found himself shopping for a family he doesn’t even know after showing he wants to help humankind, a race who’s supposedly his enemy, I jump out of the vehicle as well. To calm everyone in the truck, Mel joins us and during our stroll at the grocery store, tries to sooth me--unnecessarily. I understand their point of view, though I do not share it. It’s simply one of the characteristics that separate me from being really a member of this human family. 

We’re back on the truck twenty minutes later, as Denny has already gotten the idea of what products we need and checks for himself the expiration date of most of the products. Then, we finally get to the caves--even Jared is eager contact and inform our human family as soon as possible of this miracle, Denny. 

Which doesn't mean they trust him completely yet either. Mel drives, Jared's by her side at the copilot's place, the gun still at hand. Burns, Ian, Denny and myself are all crouched the most possible comfortable way in the back seats, not a very nice trip, adding the fact that it's dead silent for the most part of it. Though I'd love to, I still don't dare to speak freely with Denny when everyone else is so tense and nervous, even if he’s already proven his allegiance to us twice. 

A small prove of faith, however, is that they don't ask Denny to cover his eyes nor deprive him or looking around in any way as we reach the deviation to the caves and, minutes later, we find Andy on guard duty, his flashlight pointing straight at Mel's eyes.

“Weren't you supposed to be back at best tomorrow evening?” he demands, a bit anxious for our early arrival.

“That was the plan,” agrees Mel, without explaining anything else. “Just changed our minds.” 

Andy checks Mel and Jared's eyes one more time and lightens too the back seats. Doesn't see Denny, who's crouched behind Mel's seat, on the blind spot, by Ian's command--good thinking, since that’s the only reason why he allows us to keep driving and doesn’t sound the alarm bells. 

“OK, off you go,” allows Andy, stepping away from the Jeep.

“Can you please gather everyone at the entrance?” asks Jared the second we drive off, as to not give Andy any time to stop us again and demand some explanations.

Even though, Andy has enough time to gather quite the group at the entrance: Jeb with his rifle--(alerted, no doubt, by Andy himself--Sharon, Maggie, Doc, Kyle with Sunny in his arms (the only way he could have shown up, probably), Aaron, Lily, Heidi, Page. . . I don’t know where Jamie is and I’m sad he’s gonna miss it--maybe they made him stay behind just in case. Lucina, as was to be predicted, has stayed with her kids.

There’s no chance of waiting for anyone after the astonished and terrorized gasps from my family upon Denny's presence. 

Their reaction is way over the top and I almost scowl at them all: Andy hugs Lily and steps backwards, Kyle even takes Sun away, some others look around for, I assume, any kind of weapon; Jeb takes the rifle off his shoulder with amazing speed and is aiming the man before I can utter a word.

“OK, what is this?” he demands cautious, not as threatening as I feared, though without looking away from Denny.

“What are you waiting for?! _Shoot him already!!_ ” orders Kyle. 

“No-one’s shooting anyone!!” shrieks Doc, stepping forward, though not daring to step in front of the rifle either way. 

“How could this happen? You're still human!” demands Sharon, signaling for Ian, Mel and Jared. 

“Of course we are,” scowls Mel. 

“We didn't plan on endangering you all,” whispers Ian, hands raised, asking for some serenity. 

“Think again, Ian, because that's exactly what you did by bringing one of them--”

“Is this some experiment?” demands Doc, anxious despite his apparent calm. “If you wanted to extract another Soul, you should have done the usual.” 

Knowing these last words weren’t that reassuring for a just turned Soul who was uneasy already to come here to the caves with us, I step forward, against anyone’s wishes, my own included, standing in no man’s territory amongst us all, which seems a more dangerous step than facing who could have ended up being a professional Seeker. Hands rose, begging for no-one to shoot or attack at least just yet.

“Could you please, please, hold your horses and listen to us for a mere second? He's not a danger, I swear. He’s Denny, and he's just like us--Burns and I.”

“Explain,” orders Sharon sharply. 

“He's an expatriate too--he turned from the Souls. He doesn't want to hurt us. He wants to help us.”

My words are met with stunned silence as everyone stares from me to Denny, who hasn't uttered a word nor tried to defend himself at all. Probably seeing that doing so was the right call in order not to infuriate even more the humans and end up being shot at. 

“We're your enemy,” states Sharon matter-of-factly, looking at Denny for the first time.

“No, you're not,” replies the man calmly, surprising everyone with his reassured voice and calmed state of mind. “And I don't exactly consider Souls my enemy either. I simply can see your point of view--and know that what we did was wrong. Hence, I'm willing to stand with you and help you.”

After some more seconds, Jeb, very slowly, lowers his weapon. And we all know the battle's over, even if some wouldn't acknowledge. I don't give them a chance to speak up and not see the tangible proof.

“Come on, please, you know Burns and me, you know we can't lie, and nor can he. He's been truthful since the beginning, I'm telling you. Well, almost,” I grant, remembering the amount of lies we've told each other back at the store.

That brings a small smile to the both of us--and that simple, truthful gesture seems to convince some more members of our family. 

“Guys,” says Melanie then, sullenly. “It’s okay. Come on.” 

And with such a strong, argued statement, it seems like everything’s resolved now. Everyone changes their disposition and approach us in a non-menacing way, to surround Denny and give him as well a proper greeting and introduction to the family. It almost hurts me that it takes ten miserable minutes for my whole family to trust wholeheartedly in this unknown Soul, talk to him as if he were one more brother. For some reason, though rationally I know there’s no reason for me to, I briefly feel jealous of him. In no time they’re already giving him the tour around the caves, which results in the usual astonished and amazed reaction by our new guest--to Jeb’s delight. 

Though on this instance, introducing Denny to everyone, assuring everything’s fine and showing him around isn’t the priority to any of us. Soon enough they stop the politeness and turn around abruptly to stare right into his eyes, still not at ease around this new Soul guest. Old habits are hard to die, I guess--they’ve feared Souls their whole lives, can’t be easy to trust one of them overnight, even with two very successful precedents, even if we can vouch for him. 

“Help us how?” they demand, and I listen closely too, interested as well. 

"Of course, sorry," says Denny, as if he'd forgotten all about his offer of help all of a sudden. Which maybe is what's happened, after everything he's seen and been told to. “With all due respect, you've been only surviving. Even with two souls' help, you can merely save one human at a time, nothing else. If you want to help the whole humankind, you need to expand your horizons. Get the whole society on your side.”

I step forward the first one, thinking I understand his words, hoping I’m not. But since he’s been staring right at me the whole time, I fear I am getting his idea. 

“You don’t mean your plan is--?”

“Oh, yes,” he confirms with the slightest of smirks, nodding his head, praised that I understood him so quickly. “To tell the whole Soul community your, our, thoughts; why we’ve ‘turned’ and left the Soul society, why we want to help humans. I've been told you're quite good at telling stories and teaching at campus--we can start from there.” 


End file.
